tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Fate/Reverse - Ned Kelly)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ネッド・ケリー |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= C++ |strength= D |endurance= C+ |agility= C |mana= D |luck= C |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= B++ |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C |skill1= Marksmanship |skill1value= B |skill2= Quickdraw |skill2value= B |skill3= Eye of the Mind (False) |skill3value= B |np1= Betty |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= C++}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant Vassal of Queen Justeaze|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown, though the month is in December|height = 5'9"|weight = 161 lbs|birthp = Beveridge, Victoria, Australia|hairc = Brown|eyec = Brown|armament = Rifle, self-made suit of armor|likes = gold, jewellery|dislikes = Police officers, corruption|talent = Correctly guessing a specific person's true nature|enemy = Any police officer who claim they serve the law, but in truth they have the mind of a murderer.|imagecol = Brown}}Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. He becomes a Servant of the Protagonist as well as a vassal of Queen Justeaze during the course of the story. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ned_Kelly Ned Kelly] (ネッド・ケリー, Neddo Kerī) a famous and notorious bushranger and outlaw who was known for his vendetta towards the authorities and the bank robberies he committed. He is also sometimes regarded as the Australian equivalent to Robin Hood. Born into a poor family, Archer and the rest of his family members were always constantly bullied and persecuted by the authorities that they decided to break the law constantly as a way to oppose them. The enmity that the Kelly family had with the police would escalate into a full blown war as a result of a violent incident at Archer's family home with a corrupt police officer, Constable Alexander Fitzpatrick. Taking Fitzpatrick's word as the truth, the police stormed in the Kelly home, arresting everyone except for Archer and his brother Dan Kelly. After learning that his mother, who was innocent in the whole incident, was arrested for attempted murder on a police officer, Archer vowed to get revenge for the injustice that the authorities caused and became a bushranger. Archer and his brother joined up with other bushrangers and together, they began their attacks against the authorities. They would be officially declared as outlaws by the Australian government after the Stringeybank Creek police murders where Archer and his gang fatally shot three policemen in the incident. For two years, what became known as the Kelly Outbreak, Archer's gang and his gang eluded the police, thanks in part to the support of an extensive network of sympathisers. The gang's crime spree included armed bank robberies at Euroa and Jerilderie, and the killing of Aaron Sherritt, a sympathiser turned police informer. Archer would make a manifesto letter during this time, denouncing the police, the Victorian government and the British Empire as well as setting down his own account of the events leading up to his outlawry. Threatening dire consequences against those who defied him, before ending the letter with the words, "I am a widow's son outlawed and my orders must be obeyed." When Archer's attempt to derail and ambush a police train failed, he and his gang, dressed in homemade suits of metal armour, engaged in a final violent confrontation with the Victoria Police at Glenrowan on 28 June 1880. All member of Archer's gang were killed except for Archer himself, who was severely wounded by police fire and was eventually captured. Despite many people supporting for his reprieve, Archer was tried, convicted and sentenced to death by hanging, which was carried out at the Old Melbourne Gaol. His final words are famously reported to have been "such is life". Appearance Unlike most Servants, Archer appears in the way he usually does in various works of media. His famous suit of armor is silver, he has a dark blue shirt, grey pants and black colored boots along with sporting a brown trenchcoat over him. With his helmet off, Archer has a typical young man's face with brown eyes and his hair (also brown) is all slicked and neat-looking. He doesn't sport the bushy beard like in the pictures of him. Personality For an infamous outlaw, Archer is surprisingly very polite though he's also devious. He follows a code of honor that would put him under, grey morality territory, he's perfectly fine stealing a priceless valuable item in a palace, but killing an innocent person would go against his principles. Should Archer ever be summoned for a Holy Grail War, his wish for the Grail would be to revive his family and give them a better life than the one they lived in, this is because his family were always a target for police corruption, and Archer himself never had a chance of living a life without constantly breaking the law. Archer despises authority figures, but he hates those who are greedy and corrupt by nature even more so. He'd even go far to make himself an enemy of an entire country's police service, if it turns out they relish in administering brutality on people because they can. After learning about the past and legend of Pausanias of Orestis, Archer sympathizes with the Assassin-class Servant since the two were individuals that were wronged by a figure of authority and as a result, ended up committing a crime for the sake of revenge. Role Archer first shows up infiltrating Grail Castle looking for things to steal only to be captured by Sarutobi Sasuke and the Protagonist. He is then forced to work and help the Protagonist under a Master/Servant contract, at first he begrudgingly goes along with it while figuring out a way to escape, but an incident with a Revenant will change Archer's mind and he eventually accepts the Protagonist as his Master fully. Archer ends up having the unfortunate luck of being caught in the middle of the prank war between Sasuke and Astolfo. Abilities Though he is considered a weak Servant, Archer makes up for his lack of strength with his display of gunmanship, his Personal Skills are all ranked B. Archer has the Marksmanship Skill, which would enable him to hit his targets successfully depending on the rank, since the Skill has a Rank B, he would be able to successfully hit a Servant whose Agility Rank is below B, but if an enemy Servant's Agility is a Rank B then the chance of hitting the target would be 50/50. Archer is unable to hit targets with a higher Agility Rank than his Marksmanship one. In battle, he uses two pistols to shoots enemy Servants with. He can fuse these pistols together which will form into his rifle, [[Betty|'Betty']], summoned as his Noble Phantasm. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Oceanic Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Archer Class Servants